


Elegy For Ferro Lad by Bonita del Rio

by Legion FanFic Archivist (Hanofer)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanofer/pseuds/Legion%20FanFic%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: Classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy For Ferro Lad by Bonita del Rio

### To Andrew  
From one who knew him.

  
Oh the fires burned you  
Child of the Atom  
Releasing your molecules  
Scattering your protons  
And leashing your potential.

Hero you were  
End of the innocence of the Dream  
You proved Heroes could die  
Too Quick, Too Soon  
Especially for one so young  
As both hero and child

Andrew, we never knew you  
Save your iron body and will  
Your courage could face Death  
But not the Face in the Mirror.

Hidden from us  
You hid from Yourself  
Hidden from us  
You did not hide From God.

God said, "I require a sacrifice".  
You said "Here I am", And flew into His Face  
A Mote in His Eye,  
He blinked and the white-hot tear  
Did tear your soul from your body  
And atom from atom  
All that you were vanished in that  
Single tear

Was God pleased?  
I think He was  
Though an empty casket bears your name.  
The universe is still alight  
Because of your flame.

And We?  
Our dream is brighter still  
But our naivete is dulled.  
Our innocence was our sacrifice  
As our friend was called.

  



End file.
